Oracle 10: Beware! The Chariot Fighters' Approach
Oracle 10: Beware! The Chariot Fighters' Approach (気をつけろ！チャリオットファイターズの取り組み Kiwotsukero! Chariotto Faitāzu no torikumi) is the tenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the first appearance of four other Chariot Fighters in their armor form. Synopsis The Armored Fighters faced Chariot Monster Krone in a battle. But in an unexpected surprise, the Chariot Fighters appeared and attacked the Armored Fighters. Plot Anaira conducted a meeting about the news stories that they've received. But in an unexpected situation, she received a message from an anonymous person that another Chariot Monster attacked a mall somewhere in Hirakawa City. Because of this, she assigned Miyuki to cover the attack of a Chariot Monster. Miyuki accepted this assignment to cover the said attack. Chihiro, on the other hand, thought that it was the time for Miyuki to know more about the Armored Fighters. In a mall somewhere in Hirakawa City, a Chariot Monster named Krone, along with the Chariot Soldiers attacked people who were shopping and cruising there. On the other hand, the news team of TransHead TV, to be led by Miyuki, setup the cameras and lights to start covering the attack of a Chariot Monster. Meanwhile, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters went to the mall to face Krone in a battle. But they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking people inside the mall, so they face them in a battle and saved the people who were attacked by them. After facing the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters fought Krone in a battle. And when he was attacked simultaneously by the Armored Fighters, Krone escaped away. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Chariot Emperor Ryuuen; along with Triskaide, Archos, Irie and Cyan, conducted a plan to attack the Armored Fighters. In order to proceed their plan smoothly, Emperor Ryuuen showed a set of Chariot Unlockers and Chariot Keys. He gave the remaining three to the three Chariot Warriors. Cyan, on the other hand, already had a Chariot Unlocker and a Chariot Key which she got in her room several days ago. Meanwhile, while he was hiding after he escaped away from the Armored Fighters, Krone contacted the Chariot Soldiers to conduct a second plan. The next day, Krone, along with the new set of Chariot Soldiers, attacked the Hirakawa City Central Park. The Armored Fighters came in and attacked the Chariot Soldiers. In TransHead TV Media Center building; while Chihiro was reporting about the attack of Chariot Monster Krone in Hirakawa City Central Park, Ryoma, Kazumi and Iori were talking about the Armored Fighters' identity. In Hirakawa City Central Park again, after fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Fighters faced Krone in a battle and defeated him using Meister Slash and Energy Target Blast respectively. The people in the park thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in a danger. Suddenly, an explosion happened in the park, causing a panic to the people who were there. After the explosion, Anaira saw five persons standing behind, until they revealed themselves as Chariot Fighters. She was also shocked that her rival, Cyan, was part of the team. Emperor Ryuuen, Triskaide, Archos, Irie and Cyan transformed together as Chariot Fighters Emperor, Thirteen, Torpedo, Flash and Chaser respectively. They faced the Armored Fighters in a battle, and defeated them using their respective finishers; Emperor using Emperor Slash, Thirteen using Thirteen Smash, Torpedo using Torpedo Burst, Flash using Flash Blast, and Chaser using Chaser Dash. Almost in defeat, Anaira faced the Chariot Fighters, but she was attacked by Cyan. Emperor Ryuuen stopped Cyan for attacking Anaira, and they left the Armored Fighters defeated and wounded. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Krone (チャリオット モンスター クローン Chariotto Monsutā Kurōn; voice): KO-Taro Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Krone: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 13 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The Scarlet Savage ~CHARIOT FIGHTERS~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 110, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 10: The Crime Plan, and The Zenith episode 5. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes